


Cute Together

by George_Benji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Why does everyone think that Keith and Allura would make a great couple? Everyone seemes to think so... except Keith.Keith will have to decide if he wants to do what everyone is telling him to do, or make the hard choice and go after Lance, the one he loves. Either way, Keith is left in tears and wondering why he can't do anything right.





	Cute Together

“You two look so cute together!” said by the cisgender, heterosexual to the pair of cisgender heterosexuals sitting next to each other that happen to be of opposite sexes. “You two are dating, aren’t you?” asked by someone you’ve never met when you sit next to someone who looks to be of a different binary gender than yourself. “I think you’d be better off with her,” stated by any person who thinks my business is their business too.

I have nothing against women, I’m a feminist myself, I’m just not sexually or romantically attracted to women. Transmen? Yeah, they’re just as much of a man as any other man. Transwomen? Nope, they’re women. Not interested. Non-binary people? Depends on if they’re androgynous, masculine or feminine.

Yet… that’s somehow hard for people to grasp?

I’ve had a crush on Lance for a while now, I couldn’t tell you how long if I wanted. I didn’t just wake up one day with the profound fact that I was in love with Lance on my mind. It happened more like, my body had decided that I liked him long before I slowly came to the realization that I, Keith Kogane, am completely and utterly head over heals for… a straight guy. After years of blushing and laughing and trying to hide feelings under rivalry, I slowly came to the realization that I liked a guy who could never like me back.

So, maybe Lance doesn’t like me back and never will? That isn’t any of my business…

It started with subtle hints from aliens passing by, then it slowly moved to the team. As us paladins with Allura and Coran passed by random aliens, it was common for Allura and I to be told that we, “Look cute together.” At first it pissed Lance and I off, for different reasons of course. I was angry that nobody ever said that to Lance and I. Lance was angry that people thought I looked cute with Allura rather than him and Allura. Slowly, the other paladins started saying things about Allura and I, hinting towards wanting us to be a couple. A couple of utter idiots, I thought. After a while Lance stopped being jealous, I guess he moved on from Allura.

From just the team bugging Allura and I (Lance had always refrained from being biased in who Allura and I date, I’ve been eternally grateful towards him for that) Allura even started doing things. At first it was her blushing whenever someone blatantly said something like, “Keith and Allura are our rock,” or, “as oblivious as Keith is towards Allura’s- oh hi Keith, didn’t see ya there!” But it went from blushing to nodding along with them to saying her own things. And it made me angry.

I was angry that no one cared enough to ask me how I felt about Allura, they just went along with it. Eventually that's exactly what I did. I went along with it.

When someone said something about Allura and I, and Allura giggled along as she nodded her head I nodded as well. Not long after I started doing that Allura asked to have a chat with me “in private.”

We walked to secluded area of the castle so she could say, “I know how you've been acting recently. And I just wanted to say that I want to make it official.”

I wasn't sure how to respond, on one hand I could make her very happy and we had been working up to this point… but on the other hand, I wasn't sure that I could like Allura how she liked me. So I said, “Make what official?” I wasn't going to make this easy for her.

“This!” she whispered harshly, gesturing violently between the two of us.

“You want to be my best friend?” I asked, playing dumb.

Allura let out a loud sigh as she face-palmed. “No! I want to become what you humans call-” she rolled her hands trying to get me to say boyfriend and girlfriend.

Panicking, I cut her off and said, “Super-ultra best friends for life?”

She let out a final sigh before saying, “You know what, Keith? Forget it!”

I didn't see her again for a week. Coran gave me the cold shoulder when I tried to ask him about her and Shiro informed me that, “What [I had done] was very douchey.” I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. But at least nobody joked about the two of us dating anymore.

Three weeks after the incident, Allura was still ignoring me. She didn't leave the room when I walked in anymore though.

I was sitting in the training room, cooling down from an extensive session. The time I'd spent training had paid off and I now had the most stamina out of everyone on the team.

As I sat against the wall mulling over how everything could have gone differently, I didn't notice the door open, the person enter or the tears streaming down my face.

“K-Keith?” Lance asked very softly. I looked up at him and felt my face flush a bright red as I desperately tried to wipe the tears from my face. It was clear Lance had already seen them.

“Yeah?” My voice sounded weak and pathetic, I wanted to kick myself in the shins.

“What are you doing?” Lance’s voice was tentative as he slowly walked towards me.

“Just finishing a training session,” I tried to cover most of my face with my hands, hoping Lance couldn’t tell I was upset.

Lance made a noise that sounded as if he didn’t believe me. “Mind if I join you?” he asked me.

“It's whatever,” I said. I really didn't want anyone with me right now but I was afraid if I turned him away he would start acting like Allura.

“Cool.” Lance sat down about a foot away from me. “What are you doing in here? If you don't mind me asking that is.”

I shrugged my shoulders as I wiped my face again. The tears seemed to start rolling out faster. They just wouldn't stop, and I didn't even know why!

“Um…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I wasn't really sure how to say this. Don't take it the wrong way, but are you okay?” Lance looked so genuinely worried about me. About me! Keith, the guy who led Allura on only to break her heart.

“I'm fi-ine,” my voice broke, causing me to sniffle a little bit.

“Keith, you're obviously not fine.” Lance sat silently for a moment before saying, “You don't need to tell me what's eating at you, it'd be cool if you did, but you don't have to. I just…” Lance took a moment and spoke his next words slowly, as if trying to choose them very carefully. “I just need to be certain that you're okay.”

I choked out a sob and put my head in between my knees. “I'm fine.” My voice was so quiet and fragile, it completely contradicted my words.

Lance let out a quiet sigh and said, “As fine as I am.”

I moved my head from between my knees and looked at Lance. “What?” His eyes were full of tears and his chin was quivering.

“I mean…” Lance tore his eyes from the ground and looked deep into my eyes. It sent a shiver down my spine, “you're just as fine as I am. Neither of us are okay.”

“H-how do you know that-t I'm not okay?” I choked out between sobs.

“You're crying your heart out, first of all. Also, I've seen how you react to Allura. You didn't ever like her in any way other than platonic. It hurt me just as much as it hurt you when people said the two of you were cute together.” Lance leans his head back against the wall and a few tears slowly roll down his cheek.

“What do you mean?” my sobs have slowed enough so that I can get the sentence out. Lance keeps his eyes closed as he shakes his head sadly. I give in and lean over to wipe his tears away with my thumb.

“What are you-” Lance opens his eyes and looks at me as I lower my hand.

“Do you think Allura hates me? Is it my fault we haven’t been able to form Voltron for months?” My crying has completely subsided, as well as Lance's.

“No, and no. Allura's just embarrassed because she thought you liked her. And we haven't been able to form Voltron because I've been upset and keeping things from the team.”

My eyes widen at Lance's honest answer. “What have you been hiding?” I asked quietly.

Lance looked at me for a moment while he bit his bottom lip. “I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I uh…” his face heated up as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m in love with you.” Lance looks at me and gives me an embarrassed cheeky grin.

My eyes slowly widen even more as what he had just said sinks in. “You… me… Wait, really?”

Lance let out a chuckle as he said, “Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.” A small voice in the back of my head is telling me to do something, but I'm not sure what.

“Is this okay?” Lance asked as he leaned towards me, bringing our lips closer and closer together.

Yes, do that. I lean towards and awkwardly smash our lips together. I lean back and touch my lips softly.

“What did you think?” Lance asked.

“I think…” I pause, choosing my words carefully and letting myself smile for the first time in forever. “That we'd be cute together."


End file.
